In the field of natural language processing, coreference resolution can generally be defined as a process of determining whether two expressions (or “mentions”) in natural language text refer to the same object (or “entity”). Given a collection of mentions of entities extracted from a body of text, coreference resolution, sometimes also referred to as entity resolution, may group the mentions such that two mentions belong to the same group if and only if they refer to the same entity. With the number of mentions and entities present within text of documents to be processed reaching into the millions or billions, conventional coreference resolution processes may be very computationally demanding and excessively time consuming. Maintaining precision in cross-document resolution on large scale data is also a challenge. It is with respect to these and other considerations that aspects of the present disclosure are presented herein.